Por Onde Andei
by Isa.C
Summary: "Eu não poderia deixar que o meu casamento acabasse sem lutar. Por algum motivo estranho eu andei em algum lugar que nem eu mesmo sei onde era, mas estou disposto a me esforçar para voltar a merecer ter a minha esposa." - Continuação da one 'Luz Antiga'.


**Oii! Essa fic aqui é a continuação de uma one-shot que eu fiz há um tempo – **_**Luz Antiga **_**– que gerou uma certa polêmica pelo final não tão feliz e tudo mais. Sugiro que quem não a leu, leia para ajudar na leitura dessa aqui (é só ir no meu perfil). Aqui está uma versão do Edward e, quem sabe, com um final mais feliz. Beijos!**

**Por Onde Andei?**

**...**

**...**

_Capítulo único._

**...**

**...**

_**Música para Ouvir: Por Onde Andei – Nando Reis: /watch?v=pnxRvHKjC3Y**_

**...**

Bella não parecia normal quando voltamos da Alice. Ela estava séria e fazendo tudo no automático.

Fui tomar um banho e me demorei pensando sobre a conversa do jantar. Talvez nos devêssemos mesmo ter um filho... Assim, talvez, o meu casamento melhorasse.

Eu sei, eu sei. Filhos não consertam casamentos, porém é a única coisa que eu acredito que Bella também queira. Digo, não nos falamos mais como antes e tudo parece distante demais para saber o que anda passando pela cabeça dela.

Não sei dizer ao certo como fomos parar aqui, dessa forma. Bella sempre foi e sempre será o grande amor da minha vida e quando eu a pedi em casamento – anos atrás – eu realmente acreditava que manteríamos esse amor eternamente.

Mas não.

Saí do banheiro enxugando meus cabelos e usando uma calça de moletom. Encontrei Bella sentada na cama penteando os cabelos. Aqueles longos cabelos castanhos que eu tanto amava...

Eu não poderia deixar que o meu casamento acabasse sem lutar. Por algum motivo estranho eu andei em algum lugar que nem eu mesmo sei onde era, mas estou disposto a me esforçar para voltar a merecer ter a minha esposa.

- Alice tem razão. – comecei. – Nós deveríamos ter um filho.

Fiquei parado assistindo ela se levantar e colocar lentamente o pente no criado-mudo. Encarou o espelho grande do nosso quarto e ajeitou o cabelo. Tudo muito friamente para ser Bella. E eu confirmei a sua frieza quando ela girou o corpo e me encarou.

- Nós estamos fazendo isso, não estamos? – levantou uma sobrancelha ironicamente.

- Isso o quê? – indaguei atordoado pelo tom de sarcasmo que nunca a pertenceu.

- Tentando ter um filho.

- Sim, sim... – desviei meu olhar do dela e encarei meus pés. Querendo entender o que estava acontecendo todo esse tempo.

E para me assustar mais ainda, ela riu. Riu não, gargalhou alto.

- O que está acontecendo? – dei voz aos pensamentos, voltando a olhá-la.

"_**Desculpe estou um pouco atrasado, mas espero que ainda dê tempo de dizer que eu andei errado e eu entendo."**_

- Você não sabe? – se aproximou de mim e repousou a palma da sua mão no meu peito desnudo.

- Bella... – murmurei indeciso. Não sabia o que ela queria e isso me rasgava por dentro.

- Eu te imploro para saber. – sussurrou mais para ela do que para mim. – Você não vê? – continuou no mesmo tom. – Tudo depende de você. – acariciou meu rosto. Eu entrei em conflito quando notei que nas suas feições tinha desespero. – Eu sei o que é e _preciso_ que você também saiba.

Bella continuou acariciando meu rosto. Eu podia sentir seus dedos macios estudando cada traço meu e podia sentir também a sua insegurança. Ela sussurrava pedindo para que eu fizesse alguma coisa pela gente.

E tudo ficou tão óbvio... Todas as suas reclamações faziam completo sentido: eu havia me afastado sem razão alguma dela.

"_**As suas queixas são justificáveis e a falta que eu fiz nessa semana. Coisas que pareciam óbvias até para uma criança."**_

Levei a minha mão para o seu rosto da mesma forma que ela fazia comigo.

Eu precisava achar alguma forma de mostrar para ela que eu ainda daria tudo pela gente, que ela ainda é o meu único amor e que não vivo sem ela.

Eu a encarava profundamente procurando por uma resposta. Alguma coisa que me mostrasse o que eu precisava fazer ou falar para tudo não ter um fim.

E nesse silêncio absoluto, Bella me abraçou fortemente. Eu não me afastei de forma alguma, juntei mais nossos corpos. Meus braços a envolvendo protetoramente.

"_**Por onde Andei enquanto você me procurava? Será que eu sei que você é mesmo tudo aquilo que me faltava?"**_

E quando eu fechei meus olhos e a senti junto de mim, eu percebi. Nós estivemos sempre aqui. Contudo, nos deixamos separar. _Eu_ nos deixei separar.

Andamos por mundos diferentes por tanto tempo. Meu coração apertou e eu me afastei um pouco dela para poder vê-la.

- Bella... – murmurei. – Eu sinto a sua falta.

"_**Amor, eu sinto a sua falta e a falta é a morte da esperança. Como o dia em que roubaram seu carro deixou uma lembrança. A vida é mesmo coisa muito frágil, uma bobagem, uma irrelevância diante da eternidade do amor de quem se ama."**_

- Edward... – eu a calei com um beijo.

Meu Deus... Como eu sobrevivi tão perto e tão distante da minha Bella durante todo esse tempo? Como eu pude fazer isso?

- Eu te amo. – declarei, depositando um cálido beijo na sua testa. – Para sempre. – garanti.

- Obrigada. – disse.

- Pelo o quê? – enrolei uma mecha do seu cabelo.

- Por não ter permitido o fim. – seus braços envolveram o meu pescoço. – Por ter voltado desse lugar que você andou. – se inclinou e sussurrou no meu ouvido. – _Por ter voltado para mim._

Sorri e a abracei, tirando seus pés do chão.

- Sempre, meu amor. – repetia, a rodando. – Sempre.

**...**

**Ae! o/**

**Um final feliz para essa história finalmente!**

**Desculpem se ficou muito pequeno, mas, para mim, não tinha mais "continuação".**

**Beijos! Beijos!**

**Isa (não, eu não morri.).**


End file.
